A Challenge
by kooks27
Summary: Gary, the most popular guy in school, starts the new year expecting the same old thing. But when Leaf, the new girl decides she isn't falling for his tricks, Gary becomes set on making her his. Rated T just incase. My first story so be nice :
1. School Starts

**I don't own pokemon**

**Oh and this is my first story so, you know, be nice ;)**

**-**

Morning. Okay, great. No, wait, not great. _So_ not great. I mean, it's bad enough that I

have to get up _this _early on a Monday, but for _school_? Life sure sucks. But I guess should always try and find the light inside the darkness. Whole new year, whole new babe pool. I mean, last year will be tough to top, but I do love a challenge.

I slowly rose from my sanctuary, better known as bed, and stumbled across the floor to the bathroom.

20 minutes later I emerged, looking _good! _

I glanced at the clock. 8:45.

"Shit!" I yelled as I bolted out the room. I ran down the stairs two at a time and bounded out the door, grabbing an apple on my way.

I sprinted down the street, dodging all of the passing cars, beeping angrily. Good thing the school was just down the road. I flipped open my phone to check the time. 8:53. Okay, seven minutes till first period, this was gonna be close.

As I ran into the school yard, I noticed plenty of unknown faces, mostly girls. At least something good would come out of today. I leaped up the school's steps and through the front door. I quickly picked up my schedule from the front office and began my way to my first class. I checked my watch again, 8:59, one minute left.

Racing through the huge crowd of students rushing to get out of there, I soon found myself face to face with a door. I smiled, turned the handle and pushed it open. I couldn't help the little chuckle escaping as I crossed the threshold just as the sound of the bell ringing filled the classroom. I had made it.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence, Mr. Oak"

I swerved around to see Professor Elm standing there with a raised eyebrow. I just smirked.

Sorry bout that, had to help out all the _ladies_" I winked at a pretty girl in the front row, causing her to swoon.

"Yes, well, how about we keep the fraternizing out of the classroom this year, eh?" Professor Elm asked.

"No promises, Sir" I replied as I walked over to the only empty desk in the room. Sitting down, I glanced around. There was plenty of old faces, half of them ex's, but I did spot a few newbies too. One in particular caught my eye. She was just a few rows in front of me, her long chestnut hair swaying in the breeze coming through the open window.

Okay, so I could only see the back of her head. But I was looking, and I was _liking_.

I spent rest of the lesson staring at her, thinking about all the provocative ways to seduce my first target of the year.

When the bell finally rang I quickly packed away all my stuff and jumped up. She was still getting ready and I walked up to her. She still hadn't noticed me so I coughed to get her attention. She spun around to face me. Her surprised look immediately turned into one of repulsion as she realized who it was. But I was too distracted to notice this. Fortunately, her the front of her head was just as appealing as the back, if not more, and I couldn't stop the small, devilish smile that had crept onto my face.

"Hello there, you new here?" I asked in a seductive way.

"Hpmh" was all she said before turning back around.

I just stood there for a moment, blinking repeatedly. What had just happened? Had I, Gary Oak, just been rejected? No way, that could never happen, she obviously had misheard me… or something. I quickly regained my confidence and walked round to the front of her desk. She saw me but didn't bother to look up. Geez, what was with this girl?

"So, do you need an escort to your next class?" I asked, my flirtatious tone coating the entire sentence.

She was still ignoring me, and I was started to get annoyed. I mean, no girl ever ignored me, they worshipped me, each one of them pining for the opportunity to be my date for an evening! But what could I expect, I mean, I was the captain of the football team, who wouldn't want me? But this girl, she was something else entirely, but I wasn't worrying, she couldn't resist me for ever. But maybe I should play innocent for a bit, just incase.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" I asked.

She finally looked up at me and stared glaciers into my eyes with her big sapphire orbs "I'm sorry, I didn't know you cared about feelings."

With that she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the room. I just stood there, stunned. After a while, my usual smirk returned to my face. This year was gonna be even more interesting then I had thought. And besides, I do _love_ a challenge.

-

**Well, what did you think?**

**Good? Bad? Terrible?**

**REVIEW!**

**Next chapter should be up soon... hopefully :)**


	2. Plan A

**YAY! I successfully got chapter 2 up! (I don't own pokemon)**

**I feel quite proud actually :)**

**Enjoy!**

**NEW GIRL POV**

Ha. Okay, gotta admit that was kinda fun. I just wish I could see the look on his face when I walked away one more time. God, I hated guys like him, the ones who thought they could have any girl fall head over heels for them with just a wink and a smile. I mean, they thought they had some sort of "special gift", but they were all the same. It disgusted me.

"Ugh" I sat down at a table with my lunch.

"What's wrong?" asked Melody, turning to face me. Melody and I had known each other for years. We used to be neighbors back in our old town, but then she moved here to Pallet. I was devastated, but then, 3 weeks ago, my mum announced that we were to move here too. I was so excited, and I just couldn't wait until the first day of school when I could finally see her again. But now all that had been ruined by one spiky haired brunette. Oh well, I could still enjoy the rest of the day with my old friend.

"It's nothing," I replied "Just that I met this jerk today in first period."

"Ah," Melody nodded in understanding "Let me guess, the notorious Gary Oak?"

I raised an eyebrow "How did you know?"

"How could I _not_ be familiar with the biggest player in the entire city. He's hooked up with half the school, the other half being guys of course."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I said, not the least bit surprised.

"Well, what did you do?" She asked curiously.

"I guess I was going for the whole silent hate thing, but the "silent" part kinda fell through at the end…"

Melody laughed, causing me to join in. After a bit she calmed down.

"Don't worry bout it. I mean, I don't think anyone's actually ever rejected him like that before, so it might have been a bit of a shock. But it's not like he'll be obsessing over it. I think you're safe." She gave me a friendly smile, which I returned.

And so that was that. Gary Oak stayed away from me and I lived through the rest of the school year in peace, a happy ending for all. Except for one _tiny_ detail; that's _not_ what happened.

**GARY POV**

I watched as she picked up her tray and walked over to a table, sitting down next to a fellow brunette.

"Whatcha looking at?" I turned around and came face to face with the huge grin of my friend Ash.

"Just checking out my new victims" I said with a wink.

"Wow" he replied, leaning back in his chair "That started sooner than I'd hoped."

"Hoped?" asked Drew as he walked over, pulling himself a chair.

"Yeah, I was actually kinda hoping this would be _my_ year to finally get a girlfriend" He said, slamming his head down on the table.

"Don't worry" I laughed, patting him on the back "You still got a few weeks before every girl hates you for hanging with me."

Drew joined in with my laughter just as Brock sat down next to him.

I saw Ash slowly lift his head and stare off into space, but I was too distracted to realize what is was he was looking at, as New Girl's friend had glanced around, enabling me to see her face. I felt a smirk creep onto my face. This would be easier than I'd imagined.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hello gorgeous"

Melody turned to face me. School had just finished and she had been walking out the gate as I ran up to her.

"What do _you_ want, Gary?" She continued walking in the direction of her home.

"Oh, nothing really, just wondering how you were."

This caused her to stop right in her tracks. She glared at me.  
"Oh really? _Now _you want to know how I feel?"

I should've seen that coming.

"Come on Melody, that's all in the past. Can we not be adult about this and move on?"

She scoffed at me "Look, I know you, and if you're here right now, then there's something you want from me. But just so you know, I doubt you'll get it. So go on then, give it your best shot."

Wow, this chick really knew how to terrify a guy. I was practically sweating. But I might as well try my best.

"Okay," I stood in front of her, forcing her to look me in the eye "I saw you at lunch today."

"And?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Here it goes.

"_And_" I repeated, trying to say this in the most careful way possible "I was wondering who your new friend is."

I watched as her eyes narrowed, so much for careful.

"I should've known this was about some girl. Look, Leaf is my friend, and I am _not _about to let my friend be harassed by _you_."

"Oh, so her names Leaf" I smirked for the millionth time that day. After all, it _was_ my signature look.

Uh oh, probably shouldn't have said that, I could practically see the smoke erupting from her ears.

"You want to mess with her, then find someone else to assist you. Cause there is not way I would _ever_ in a million years help Gary Oak!" with that final statement, Melody pushed past me and sprinted down the street.

Okay, so that didn't go exactly as I'd planned, but at least I'd gotten her name. Leaf, it was kind of pretty in a way. Unusual, that's for sure, but I'd always liked a little variety. But now I had to get more information. Good thing I had plan B.

**Just so you know, I've planned out the story so I know whats coming up!**

**And it's pretty damn exciting even if I do say so myself ;)**

**Anyway - you're probably wondering whats going on with Gary and Melody... well if you havent already guessed ill just say that it'll all be revealed soon enough!**

**For the time being anyway...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Plan B

**I'm baaaack! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been reeeeally busy lately! But guess what! I'm on holidays! So you can expect more updates! There, haven't I just brightened everyones day? No? Well then read the story, that oughta cheer you up... hopefully :) **

**I do not never no indeeedily own pokemon. That's a no. **

"There you are! Finally! I've been waiting ages!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down Gary, I'm only 10 minutes late!" replied the redhead as she crossed the room over to where I stood "What's so urgent anyway?"

"That" I pointed down beneath us. We were standing on the 2nd floor balcony which overlooked the school's massive library. Currently sitting by the room's centered table, surrounded by stacks of books, was none other than the delectable Leaf.

Misty looked at me.

"You made me run half-way round the school just so you could flaunt your new arm candy in my face?"

"You'd think that's what this was about, but no. Misty, I need your help." I gave her my most adorable puppy-dog look, praying she'd fall for it.

She sighed. Misty was probably the only girl in the school I hadn't hit on. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive or anything, it's just that I had too much respect for her. I mean, we'd known each other our entire lives, and when I became old enough to notice a woman's appeal, Misty had never seemed like a target.

"What do you want?" she finally replied.

"Okay," I answered, genuinely smiling "That girl down there, the hot one, I need you to talk to her, maybe bond a little, and find out her deal."

Misty looked at me with immense confusion. "What?"

I could see where this was going.

"Look, Misty, I know how this sounds, but-"

"Don't explain, Gary. I mean, knowing you this is leading to something sick and perverted, and I don't want to hear it. Just tell me what's in it for me."

Typical Misty, always getting straight down to business.

"Okay, Misty, if you help me, then I'll help you get a boyfriend."

This set her off. Opps.

"What makes you think I need a boyfriend, huh?" She was right in my face now, wagging her fingers in the air.

"Uh, nothing, it's just that you've never really had one and, uh, people are starting to get the wrong idea.." I trailed off. Damn, I had planned to stay in control of this bargain.

I looked up at Misty. My last statement didn't seem to have helped my case, as she still looked as aggressive as ever.

"It's not that I don't want a relationship," she said defensively "It's just, well, hard. I can't deal with that and all my other commitments and getting good grades. It's impossible!"

She sighed. I had her hooked.

"I'll help you Gary, but try not to hurt this one too bad, alright? I mean, she just got here."

My whole face brightened "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I embraced Misty in a giant bear hug, catching her by surprise. When I finally released her, I flashed a huge grin and bounded out the room. Plan B was underway.

MISTY POV

I watched as Gary bolted away from me, frozen on the spot. When I regained my composure I spun around and leaned over the railing. The brunette had moved on to another pile of books in her collection. A reader, huh? Smarts were never a good thing when it came to Gary. Well, not for him at least. She placed the book down in front of her and tilted her head back. She had a pretty face, a quality working completely against her. I had heard people talking about her, no doubt with the same thing in mind as Gary. That was what happened to all the new meat. They had their hearts broken before the end of the week. But not me. No, I wouldn't allow anyone near my heart, I had it locked up, safe and sound. I sighed. Why had I agreed to do this? I mean, I was just continuing Gary's emotional massacre, which no girl wanted to be a part of, despite the fact they all were. This girl was new, she had a chance to stay intact, and I had a chance to help her.

I made my way down to the ground floor and into the library. There she was, right in front of me, time to make a move. Poor girl, she's got no idea what's coming. I approached her table and pulled up a chair beside her.

"Hey, I'm Misty!"

She looked over to me, startled my presence. "Leaf," She replied, emotionless.

So this was looking like an interesting conversation…

"You're new right?" I asked, hoping to liven things up a bit.

"What gave me away?" Leaf returned her attention to the novel in her hands. What was with the attitude? Well, no use stopping now.

"So, uh-"

"Don't bother" She lifted her hand in my face, her eyes not leaving her book "I'm not interested".

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, wide-eyed.

Leaf finally put down her book and turned her whole body towards me.

"I saw you up there," She gestured to the balcony, "talking to…_him_".

So, apparently they had already met. Unfortunately for Gary, it didn't appear as though he had picked a willing target.

"Look, I know what you must think about Gary. I mean, he's obviously not the most popular memory in a girl's life, but he's not _that_ bad once you get to know him, honestly".

Leaf let out a hollow laugh, shaking her head.

"I know he's your friend, and I think it's nice there's at least one girl he hasn't taken advantage of," She was obviously getting fed up. I wonder why… "But I've dealt with hundreds of guys just like him, and I know there all bad news. I mean, I'm sure you've had some pretty awful experiences too, right?"

God, I hate it when this comes up. I turned away, not wanting to look her in the eye. It was embarrassing, okay? Most 16 year olds had had a relationship of some kind, even if it was just with some creep like Gary. It was a touchy subject which I really wasn't comfortable discussing, especially not with some girl I'd just met. Fortunately, she seemed to take the hint.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine," I cut in "It's basically just a bad-timing thing, that's all."

I saw a smirk creep onto her face "Well, you know, you could always make it a _good_ time..."

I looked up into her deep blue eyes, but she seemed to be off in another world, scheming up some plan. At that moment, I saw something in her that reminded me of Gary, but I quickly shook it off. I mean, how could someone that despised him so much be similar to him in any way?

"What do you mean?" I asked when she appeared to be back down to earth.

"Look, I may be new here, but I have noticed some rather cute guys around. You know, ones that aren't planning on ripping your heart out. So, how about I solve your problem for you?"

That was the _second_ offer today I had been given in relation to relationships. Did I really seem _that_ desperate?

"And just how are you planning on doing that?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Come on Misty, how hard can it be? I mean, you're gorgeous! Any guy would be lucky to have you."

I had to admit, I was rather flattered by this last remark. And I guess, thinking about it, what did I have to lose? I had to start somewhere, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. Anyway, she's got to be more reliable than Gary. He'd probably just grab a date right off the street and shove him towards me. Leaf was definitely the safer option. And I _was_ all about safety! Hehe… right?

"Okay Leaf, you've got yourself a deal" I stuck out my hand.

She smiled and shook it, making it official, "You won't be sorry".

GARY POV

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the caller ID. Misty. Probably just calling to give me and update on Operation Babe Magnet. That's right, I named it. I flipped open my phone and raised to my ear.

"Good news?" I asked with confidence.

"Uh, Gary? Look, I'm not sure I wanna do this…"

Okay, so I wasn't expecting _that_.

"What are you talking about?"

There was a pause. I could tell she was picking her words carefully. As if any words could upset _me_. After all, I _was _Gary Oak.

"I'm sorry, it's just… she's a nice girl, Gary. I'm not gonna let it happen to her."

"Let _what_ happen to her?" I asked in disbelief.

"You".

And, with that, I heard the dial tone. She hung up. Great. Just great. What's the point of having a girl as a friend if she won't even help with the simplest tasks. Maybe this year wouldn't be so great after all.

**So..? Anyway, I'm getting a vibe and it's saying review. So you'd better listen to it :)**


	4. The Final Blow

**YAAAY! IT'S TIME FOR CHAPTER 4! **

**is everyone excited? yeah, cause i kinda am and all, but if your not that's fine... i guess..**

**ahahahah im quite proud actually cause this is my longest chapter so far :)**

**i don't own pokemon.. ENJOY!**

**LEAF POV**

Walking home in the rain… Not exactly my favorite thing to do, especially when I was carrying a sky-high pile of books. Hey, I loved the library, okay? And if that makes me some nerdy freak well, people are just gonna have to deal with that. Maybe I should dress the part… That might turn off that perve. After all, who wants a geek? Still, I had a feeling he was into anything with curves that moved. And I can't believe he had the nerve to send in that Misty girl. But she seemed nice, I reckoned she's trustworthy. Chicks before dicks, right? I couldn't believe she's never had a boyfriend, I mean, she's _really_ pretty. Finding her a guy would be a piece of ca-

"Woaaaah!" I exclaimed as I fell to the ground, my books raining down on top of me. I looked around to see what had caused the fall. It was a patch of ice forming on the pavement. It was a bit of a strange sight, since it wasn't _that_ cold. But I guess that's Global Warming for you. I rubbed the back of my head where a book had hit.

"Owww!"

"Are you okay?" asked an anonymous voice. Great, someone had seen my massive stack. Life was swell.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine" I replied, lifting myself up. In the process of regaining my dignity, the mysterious stranger came into view. It was a guy, probably in my year. His messy, black hair was covered by an old cap.

"Here," He reached down and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me onto my feet. A gentleman, huh? Well, it's been a while since I've met one of those. The next thing I knew he was down on his knee, collecting all of my scattered literature. I knelt down next to him to help.

"You know, you shouldn't really be walking in the rain" He told me as we both stood, "It's not good for you".

"I know, but I really need to get home…" It was at that moment that the sky chose to erupt in a huge rumbling moan. I peered up at the deadly grey clouds, wincing at the loud noise. I _hated_ thunder.

"On second thought, maybe I should wait around for a bit".

He smiled at me "Perhaps we should get out of the rain?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" I returned the smile and we made our way to the nearby shelter.

"I'm Leaf, by the way" I said as we sat down on a wooden bench.

"Ash" He replied.

I was about to say something else, when he turned to look at me.

"You're the new girl, aren't you? The one my friend's into?"

I raised one eyebrow, "And your friend is..?"

"Gary Oak".

Why was it every conversation I had at this place always revolved around _him_.

I sighed "Yeah…"

I could tell Ash understood my misery. He leaned back on the bench, placing both hands up behind his head.

"You know, rejecting him only makes him want you more. Guys are all about the chase. The harder it is, the better the prize at the end, right? Well, at least that's what I've heard."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by this last statement.

"Nothing, forget it".

Too bad he didn't know me better, otherwise he would've just told me. The first thing anyone should know; I don't give up that easily.

"Oh, come on. Tell me" I placed both my palms down on the wooden planks in front of me and leaned forward, producing my most adorable face. Although it was something I'd perfected for childhood use, I still found it to be an extremely useful quality that never failed.

I could tell it was working by the awkward sideways glances he was sending my way. I pushed the look further by fluttering my eyelashes. No one could resist _that_.

"Argh! Okay, _fine_!" Ash threw his hands up in defeat.

Worked every time.

"It's just…" He turned to face me again, "I've never had a girlfriend, but I was kinda planning to get one…"

"Ohhh, I see" I grinned deviously, "and who's the lucky lady?"

"It's, uh-"

"It wouldn't happen to be a fiery redhead, would it?" I cut in. Okay, so that was a complete guess. But hey, if I happened, by some miracle, to be right, then that would make this whole matchmaker thing a whole lot easier.

"How'd you know?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Just a guess" I beamed at him. This could not be more perfect. Misty was going to _worship _me. Seriously, this guy was _fine_. So much so, that I couldn't understand why he didn't have a girlfriend either. This school was strange, and it was still only my first day. Well, at least things could only get better from here, right? _Wrong_.

**GARY POV**

This was it. My last shot. Okay, so I had to admit, these last few days had really shown me I had no clue when it came to conspiring against women. Well, how could anyone possibly expect me to? It's not like I'd _ever_ been in this situation, so how was I supposed to have any 'tricks up my sleeve' with absolutely no experience!

Anyway, it had been about a week since I'd had any kind of encounter with Leaf. The master plan behind this was to allow her to think I'd given up and moved on, when in reality she was in more trouble than ever. Yes, I was evil.

So, here I was, sitting in the cafeteria at lunch time, ready for my final act. I'd been over this a thousand times in my head, praying everything went smoothly.

I heard the door swing shut and, sure enough, I turned my head to see Leaf standing there, lunch tray in hand. I watched as she crossed the floor over to where Misty sat with a few other girls, which I quickly checked out. Nothing special, all Been There, Done That. My gaze swiftly returned to Misty. She was waving to Leaf as she approached. I still couldn't believe she'd betrayed me like that. I mean, what ever happened to bro's before hoes? Well, I guess that didn't really apply here, what with Misty being a girl and all. Still, I guess I couldn't really blame her… It wasn't her problem I was the spawn of Satan. If Satan liked the ladies, of course.

Leaf slouched down in the chair beside Melody, who had apparently also been accepted into that group.

Now was my chance.

I slowly rose from my seat, acknowledging Ash's disapproving glare by nodding in his direction. I made my way over to where Leaf now sat, unaware of my approach. As the distance shortened between us, I produced the red rose from my pocket that Drew had given me earlier. At least _someone_ was onboard with my scheme.

I knelt down beside Leaf's chair, clearing my throat as to announce my presence.

Her head snapped around, surprised. Her expression, as I'd predicted, almost immediately evolved into one of disgust as she saw me there, on my knee, grinning sheepishly. Well, this was off to a _great_ start.

"What do _you_ want?" Leaf asked in a cold monotone.

I drew in a deep breath and held up the rose. Here goes nothing.

"Oh, my dear Leaf, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever had the honor of laying my eyes upon!" Everyone was staring at us now; I could feel their gazes burning into the back of skull. I could tell I looked like a complete douche, something I wasn't entirely unfamiliar with. Oh well, you've gotta risk it to get the biscuit. I just hoped making a fool of myself would be worth it in the end.

Leaf seemed to be stunned silent by my sudden attention-seeking outburst, something I seemed to take comfort in. At least if she wasn't talking, then she couldn't reject me.

I reached out and grabbed her hand, surprised when she didn't immediately pull away.

"Although I am not worthy, I ask that you accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening, so I am able to share in your glorious presence!"

The room went silent, the entire student body awaiting the new girl's reply. Due to the subtle signs I had been given, I was feeling rather confident in her acceptance of my offer. All hope of this, however, quickly vanished the second her lips began to slide upwards in a devilish smirk.

She withdrew her hand from mine and slowly turned around. I braced myself for what would come next. I watched her as she picked up and object, turning back around to my wincing face.

She let out an evil chuckle, "You're right, you're _not_ worthy".

And, with that, she dumped the entire bowl of steaming, hot spaghetti all over my perfectly styled hair.

There was a loud rumble as the room burst into fits of laughter.

Okay, that was the final straw. What right did some new girl have to humiliate me? And she just gets to walk away without a scratch? Uh, no, I was _not_ about to let that happen. Which is exactly why I lifted a pile of spaghetti from it's resting place on my head, and chucked it right back at her.

The horror of my action was clear on her face, which I found rather satisfying. She picked up another plate, but this time I was prepared, ducking the second it left her hand. Leaf gasped as a loud splat sounded. I spun around, only to be met with the furious glares of the cheerleading table. Well, now they had _another_ reason to hate me.

More lunch was thrown and, soon enough, the entire cafeteria had broken out into a massive food fight. There was pudding, corn, mashed potato, all flying around the room in the hopes of hitting a target. There was laughter and groaning, the students overjoyed by the distraction from the usually boring school.

I scanned the room for Leaf. I found her hiding behind a capsized table, occasionally tossing handfuls of fried rice over her head. It was the first time I had seen her smile, _ever_. She had a pretty smile, and just witnessing that moment made me realize I couldn't give up. Not now, not until she was mine.

**So, is it just me, or is everyone starting to notice some similarities between the two? Maybe im just going crazy since im not getting enough reviews!**

**SO REVIEW OR BEWARE!... of less story time.**


	5. The Unfortunate Punishment

**So, this is what? Chapter 5, I think? Well, this story's really coming along, even if I do say so myself :)**

**Anywhoo, have a lovely read!**

**I don't own pokemon, kay?**

"What the _hell _is wrong with you?"

Leaf and I were currently sitting outside the principal's office, awaiting our punishment for all the chaos in the cafeteria. We had been sitting in silence for a few minutes, before Leaf burst out with this.

"What's wrong with _me_! What's wrong with _you!_" I replied, almost too quickly.

"What are you talking about?" the look in her eyes told me this was not the smartest response.

"I make you my first pursuit of the school year and you completely reject me! I've tried _everything_ and nothing worked! I don't get it!" I threw up my hands. I hadn't exactly planned on unveiling my feelings in this manner, but they seemed to just flow right out.

"Wow, yeah" Leaf replied sarcastically, "bribing someone to be my friend then throwing spaghetti at my face. How in the _world_ did I resist you?"

"Well, its not very often I'm in this situation! And, for the record, you threw it first." I shot her a hurt look, totally aware this was the longest conversation the two of us had ever shared.

"Yeah, well, you had it coming" It was barely visible, but I could just see the tiniest sign of a smile on her pink lips. The first one I'd caused, in fact. Although, she had smiled at lunch, and the whole food fight thing _was_ kind of my doing…

Still, it looked like this was going to be a day of firsts, a theory backed up by the fact that I was given detention. Yep, never had that either.

But it wasn't too bad. I mean, Leaf had detention too. Time for some old-fashioned bonding.

**DETENTION**

I walked into the room, quickly checking out my surroundings. Detention was apparently being served in the math room. Yippee…

As I sat down in the middle desk, I scanned around for who would be joining me on that fine evening. I was familiar with most of them, especially that 'bad ass' Paul. We'd gotten into more than a few fights over our pasts years at this school, but he'd always end up in trouble over me. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

I checked the desk behind me, where Conway, possibly the biggest geek ever, now sat. He was bent over a large textbook, constantly fiddling with his huge spectacles. It was a bit weird that he was there. I mean, aren't nerds always behaving and shit?

I didn't have any time to ponder this, as Leaf had just entered the room. She looked awkward, like she _really_ didn't want to be there. At least we had _that_ in common. I smirked at her expression; it was time to take advantage of my more than boring situation.

As her gaze landed on me, I gave her a suggestive wink. She was obviously still not over the whole 'getting detention because of me' thing, which I could understand, but she didn't have to glare at me like that. Ever heard of building a bridge? Sheesh.

Leaf slowly made her way to the furthest available desk from me, which, luckily, was right next to Conway. I could just lean back and she couldn't escape.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one with this idea.

"So, Leaf is it?"

I spun around, catching Conway in the middle of leaning over to Leaf's desk, his bug-like eyes staring up into her horrified face.

"Uh, y-yeah" Leaf stumbled, uncomfortable with his close proximity.

Conway scooted his chair closer to her, "My my, you are beautiful indeed".

I couldn't believe my ears. That _thing _was hitting on _my_ girl? Was he insane? I almost felt sorry for him. I mean, if Leaf said no to me, then what chance did he have?

"Uh, well, okay then...?" Leaf trailed off, waiting for him to introduce him self.

His glasses glinted, catching the light, "The name is Conway, master of all subjects, including the art of love".

I glanced back over my shoulder, just in time to witness his suggestive eyebrow raise.

"T-that's nice, Conway" I saw Leaf look around for some sort of escape from the creep.

She needed to be rescued by a masculine, yet charming hero; the perfect job for me. I would save Leaf from Conway's evil clutches and she would forever be mine!

I could almost see it now…

"_Mwahaha!" Conway bellowed into the air._

"_Release me at once! You will not get away with this!" Leaf screamed at him from where she stood, chained to a steel wall._

"_Not a chance, my precious! You are mine now, so why don't you behave?"_

_The hostage replied by spitting in the villain's thick glasses, blurring his vision. _

"_Ugh!" Conway exclaimed, wiping the saliva off his lenses in disgust. He clasped his hand around her slender neck and pulled her close, forcing their eyes to meet "Don't worry, you will soon see things my way"._

"_I wouldn't be so sure about that!" shouted a mysterious voice. _

_Conway spun around, caught off-guard by the unidentified presence. Then, down from the darkest corner of the ceiling, jumped non other than the extremely handsome Gary Oak. _

"_Let the young lady go!" Gary stood tall, his confidence epic. _

"_Never!" replied Conway, reaching for his weapon's table. _

_But Gary, who possessed extraordinary reflexes, grabbed a loose cable from the ground, and lassoed it around the evil mastermind, thwarting his plan once again._

_After Conway was dealt with, the damsel's savior came and released her. Once Leaf was on solid ground, Gary took both her hand's in his, staring into her beautiful blue eyes._

"_You have saved my life, noble sir. You may now claim your prize"._

_There was only one thing that the muscular heart throb could ever possibly want._

"_All I ask is that you kiss me, fair maiden, and that we shall live as one, in blissful happiness" Gary ran a hand through his silky hair, in an irresistible manner. _

"_I would be honored"._

_Gary flashed her his famous smirk, before tilting her chin upwards and bringing their lips ever closer together until they finally…_

"Mr Oak, will you be joining us for detention, or would you prefer to stay in your fantasy land?" Professor Rowan stood in front of me, his booming voice jerking me back into reality, and just at the good part too.

"I'm sure my head can come up with a much better way to spend my afternoon" I replied smugly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think about it in the extra half hour you'll be spending here" Rowan appeared satisfied with my obvious look of agony. God, I hated that guy.

I checked behind me. Conway had returned to his gigantic book, whilst Leaf seemed to be staring out the window, off in another world. Hey, why didn't _she_ get in trouble! Oh well, I had bigger things to worry about.

"Okay, I'm going to be in the teacher's lounge for a while marking some tests, which I'm sure are all failed" Professor Rowan told the class, "Now I want all of you to sit here quietly. If I catch anyone misbehaving, I'll see to it you live out the rest of the school year in misery".

That guy sure was a fan of Tough Love, if you could even call it love.

It didn't matter how he threatened us though, as the second he passed through the doorway, everyone in the room ditched the silence and began their endless stream of chatter.

I tried to block out all the noise, focusing on those two people behind me. Sure enough, Conway's attention had returned to the brunette beside him.

"So, Leaf, how would you like to join me as I venture down to the museum this weekend?" Conway was in her face again, faster than a speeding bullet. I sure would've liked that bullet to enter his brain. Oh, and a museum? Wasn't school enough doses of boring already?

"Uh, look Conway, you seem really...uh, sweet, but" I could tell Leaf was having trouble declining. _Apparently_ it wasn't as easy as rejecting me. Well, I had to get over that if I was going to help her, which was exactly what I planned to do.

The girl on the other side of Leaf got up and walked out the room, probably to go to the bathroom. Either that or she was making a run for it. Not that I could blame her for wanting to get out of this hell hole.

Anyway, as I watched her leave I found the perfect opportunity to swoop in and rescue my damsel in distress. In the blink of an eye I had moved desks, now in the ideal place to assist Leaf.

I turned my attention back to what Conway was saying, waiting for the right moment.

"Well, what is your answer?"

"I uh, can't" lied Leaf. She really needed to work on deceiving people. Maybe, after she'd fallen head over heels for me, I could teach her a few things, "I'm busy this weekend".

"Oh, is that so?" Conway wasn't fooled, "busy doing what?"

Show time.

I swiftly inched my chair right next to Leaf's and draped my arm around her shoulder, "busy being with me".

**LEAF POV**

"I uh, can't" I lied, "I'm busy this weekend".

Okay, so I wasn't 'busy' exactly, but he didn't need to know that. I didn't know who this guy thought he was or why he was talking to me, but I knew I wanted to get out of this conversation asap.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Conway. I could tell he didn't believe my shocking excuse of a lie, "busy doing what?"

Just as I was about to deliver another heavily false reason, I felt an arm slide around my shoulder. Oh god, I prayed it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Busy being with me".

I could kill that boy, literally.

Gary peered down at me and winked. I knew he was trying to help, but the guy was full of ulterior motives. I saw Conway raise his brow at me, looking to see if I would deny Gary's statement. Well, what other choice did I have?

"Yeah, that's right" I had a feeling I was going to regret this.

"But, aren't you two here because of the massive fight you caused at lunch, displaying just how much you disliked one another?" Of course Conway had seen us, the whole school had. Well, so much for _that_ plan.

"Yeah, we did" answered Gary, "But that was all an act of our undying love for each other".

Okay, only a total brain-dead idiot would believe that load of crap, and Conway seemed like the smart-type. I was doomed.

"Continue.." Conway gestured with his hand, before folding both arms across his chest.

"Well, it was basically all just pretend. See, what we like to do is pick a big fight in public, then make up later" Gary chuckled to himself, "or should I say make _out_".

I looked up at him in disgust. Why was I letting this creep help me, again? Oh, right, to get away from the _other_ creep.

"Y-yeah" I decided to go along with it. After all, the consequences couldn't be any worse than what I'd already experienced. "Anger's real kinky".

Conway leaned back in his chair, processing this. Oh, come on. There was no way in hell _anyone_ would think that shit was true. I mean, it came from _Gary's _mind.

"Fine, I know better than to pursue a lost cause" Conway finally spoke. Before either of us had the chance to say a word, he packed up and left the room, mumbling something about extra credit and dangerous late-night science.

As soon as I was over the shock of the stupid plan actually working, I shoved Gary's arm away from me.

"Hey, watch it!" He yelped, "I just saved your ass, you know".

I sighed. That was true and I couldn't deny it.

"Yeah, thanks for that…I guess".

I was in the middle of standing up to move desks, when Gary pulled me back down.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?"

I should've seen it coming, it was so predictable. Well, it was the price I had to pay.

"What do you want, Gary?"

**DONE! I mean, oww it's over :( **

**No need to fear, there's more where _that _came from... but ONLY if you review!**

**OTHER WISE NO BED TIME READING FOR YOU! Ahahah just joshing, I'm sure there's lots more literature out there.**

**Also, read my other story if you have the time. I know it may not be very good, or popular, or what all the cool kids are into.. but maybe it's ok?**

**nah, probably not. But you can still read it! If you wanna :)**

**REVIEW!**


	6. A Deal With The Devil

**Hello everyone! Yes, tis true, I am back!**

**Sorry for the extreeemely long pause in my writing, I only just realised how long it'd been since I last updated.**

**Oh well, here you go, chapter six!**

**Enjoy!**

**LEAF POV**

I was in the middle of standing up to move desks, when Gary pulled me back down.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going?"

I should've seen it coming, it was so predictable. Well, it was the price I had to pay.

"What do you want, Gary?"

The bastard smirked that arrogant smirk of his as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, nothing outrageous. I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable after all."

"Believe me boy, I doubt I could get any more uncomfortable," I replied to his suspiciously untrustworthy remark.

"Fine, I'll just get straight to the point then."

Oh, how considerate of him.

Gary turned his body towards me before leaning forward and placing both his hands on each of his knees, "I want you to go out with me."

Should've seen _that_ coming.

"Yeah, uh, no thanks," I answered as I again began to stand and switch desks. This guy never gave up and I wanted to strangle him for it.

"Oh come on! I just helped you out!"

"Yes and if I had known it would result in this then I probably would have just accepted the creep's invite to the House of Boring."

"Look, all I'm asking for is one date, _one,_ and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the year." He was beginning to seem desperate, and I couldn't help but consider his offer. After all, it was exactly what I wanted.

"Really?" I shot him a raised eyebrow to show that I was skeptical.

"Yep."

"The entire year?"

"Uh-huh."

"No catch?"

"No catch, however if the date does change your mind and make you realize that your head over heels in love with me, I'm sure I could schedule you in for another." He winked suggestively and it took all I had in me not to beat him with my shoe.

"Only in your dreams and my nightmares, boy." Yep, I took the high road with a snappy comment. I was all class.

And at that exact and perfectly chosen moment Professor Rowan burst through the door, immediately ending all conversation and stopping me from actually having to make any plans with the pervert. Life was odd, yet good.

"I heard talking!" the professor eyed us all with his beady pupils, the white hairs standing up on his head, "This is detention! You may not speak!"

With that traumatizing bundle of screams, he stormed over to his desk and plomped himself in his chair, arms folded and eyes glaring. Thank god for mentally unstable assholes.

With nothing else to do, I began to ponder my current situation as my mind wandered from reality. Thanks to the teacher I was now able to sprint out the door and away from Gary without him being able mention any form of 'date'. The idea would be gone and I could live my life knowing he would always be there, hiding in the corner awaiting the next opportunity to win my affections. However, if I went through with it and gave him what he desired, I could successfully end all fascination in me and live my life free of Gary Oak. And what would it cost? Just one night with the jerk, trying my best not to break his stupid nose. I could do that, right? And, considering my other option, it would be the preferred choice. So, why not? What have I got to lose? I can only gain from this, right? Yeah, this could work.

I had made my decision. Now all I had to do was make the plans, preferably without any personal contact with the boy I hated so passionately. Suddenly, the perfect plan sprung into my head. I swiftly grabbed a scrap of paper from my desk, took out a pen and began scribbling. I was a genius.

**GARY POV**

Well, this sucked. The perfect opportunity had finally found its way into my lap, yet all had been ruined by one cruel, old man. This sucked _big _time.

That was it, I was done. Leaf would never allow herself within the same airspace as me, and I had no other form of contact. I had lost my big moment, and it wasn't even my doing. It was over. I would never get the girl. I could no longer call myself the Master of Love. My life would become a lie. No more could I pride myself on my ability to get any girl. No more could I bask in the glory of my own irresistible good-looks. No more could I – hey, what was that?

I raised my hand to the side of my head where it felt like I had been hit by a small, yet quite hard rock. I scanned the floor and spotted the blue eraser lying by my foot.

That angered me. Who had the nerve to throw something at such a godly figure as me? But there was only one answer to that question, and I winced a little at the thought of it.

I turned my head in Leaf's direction. Sure enough, she was playing it cool, staring off into the distance, as though she hadn't just assaulted my precious head. She couldn't fool me.

I shot her a dirty look, which I preyed she didn't see and turned my head back to my desk.

Something was different. On the top corner of the desk I spied a lined piece of roughly folded paper. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously, what could that be?

I quickly grabbed the paper, swiftly unfolding it to observe the messy yet elegant handwriting.

_Text me tonight with the date and time._

_Let's get this over with. _

Following that was her phone number. I glanced over the digits, suppressing the urge to burst out into a glorious musical number that expressed just how blissful this feeling was.

I could feel Rowan glaring at me, so I wiped the scrunched up smirk off my face and returned to my usual without-a-care attitude. But this was far from my state of being, as the excitement overtook my body as the wheels in my head conjured up the perfect date for a resistant girl.

**THAT NIGHT**

Okay, this was harder than I'd thought.

I sat on my laptop, searching the internet for ideas on the perfect date. But nothing seemed right. I mean sure, they would've done for any ordinary girl, but Leaf was stubborn and critical, not to mention she hated my guts. The night had to be beyond perfect if I had any shot of hooking up. Which was, of course, the ultimate goal. Unfortunately that meant I had to make the girl like and trust me before the evening was over. That was the tricky part.

But this was _me_. When other guys would admit defeat, I would bounce back with a plan ten times greater than the last. Gary Oak never gave up, and Gary Oak never lost. I would win over the girl, and I would achieve my goal and then be free to continue my conquest for every last girl in the school. Sure, I had hit a minor speed bump along the way, but nothing that could stop me in my tracks. Leaf was just another girl, and soon I would be done with her and onto the next.

I decided I needed a walk to clear my head. Thinking had begun to hurt and I needed a break.

I grabbed my jacket, threw on some old sneakers and walked out the front door. It was late, but the air was cool and refreshing. I followed the line of streetlights down my street, no destination in mind as I walked. I placed my hands in my pockets and drew in a deep breath of crispy air.

This was bad. I was running out of time. I needed a plan soon.

I withdrew my phone from my pocket to check my sent messages.

_I'll see you tomorrow night at 7:00._

_Can't wait babe. _

To this she replied an hour later with her address and a hurtful remark. That girl sure was feisty. Still, it was idiotic of me to have given the plans without any idea as to what we would actually do.

The anger at my stupidity suddenly built up inside of me and I felt an overpowering urge to throw all of my energy into a wild punch. Sadly for me, this punch was directed at a large tree on the edge of the road. I yelped in pain as my fist was met with a hard force of wood. I drew my hand to my face, examining it for any serious damage and attempting to nurse it better with puffs of air.

I looked up at the tree with fury. This, however, shortly dissolved as I spotted a poster stapled to the old bark. I ripped it off and held it with disbelief.

Oh yes, this was perfect.

I made a fist with my undamaged hand and threw it into the air with joy. I had done it. I had discovered an amazing place to take a gorgeous girl. Everything would work out once again. Nothing could stop me. After all, I was Gary Oak.

**Sooo? did you enjoy? I wanna hear all about it in the comments! Go crazy!**

**I'll try to update ASAP but, knowing me that could be in 10 years D:**

**Kidding! **


End file.
